


The Two Lost Souls

by Void (EroEmo)



Series: An Unexpected Journey [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Memories, Constant travelling, Elf!Hanzo, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Half-elven!Angela, Hobbit!Lucio, Human!McCree, LoTR!au, M/M, Melancholy, Slow Burn, Young Hanzo, Young McCree, already gotten together, dealing with FEELINGS, estabilished relationship - Freeform, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: A short elf and a bizzare human continue their journey through Middle Earth, trying to find a place they can call home. Their own home. Will they finally find a place to settle down or are they meant to move around all of the lands till the end of times?





	The Two Lost Souls

The amazingly green hills of Shire were gratifying their eyes. Mutually, they decided that Far Downs were not exactly an entertaining nor amusing thing. Not that there was something particularly wrong with that exact part of Middle Earth.

It was just, how to put it… kind of lifeless. At least to Jesse, a rather merry person who enjoyed when something was happening around.

And here, the peacefully looking lands were filled with cheerful creatures, so small and gentle in their candidness. They stopped by in the Hobbiton, hoping to at least receive a small place somewhere outside for themselves. A spare piece of someone’s garden, perhaps. A rest was, to put it shortly, very much needed.

Hanzo was a bit suspicious when they received a generous offer from a hobbit named Lucio, however it  quickly turned out he had no bad intensions. He was still very young and curious about the world outside the land of the Shire. And how better could he learn about it if not from two tramps?

Lucio invited him and Jesse for a dinner, offering them delicious food and place to stay for a night, and all of this only for such silly things as stories. No matter about what, as long as they revolved around the amazing world of Middle Earth.

“You’re so cool, guys!” the hobbit exclaimed when Jesse told him about their escape from the pack of orcs from not so long ago. Maybe a half of a year.  “You’re brilliant!”

“Nah, not really. I mean yeah, we are an awesome duo, but let’s not exaggerate, ye?”

“But that sounds so great! All of these things you’ve seen, all of these places you’ve been to… It’s all so marvelously cool!” Hanzo chuckled on that, their newest companion so childishly excited, filled with youthful  determination and imagination.

He used to be like that, once upon a time.

“Okay, so as I was saying – we run straight into the river, trying to get as quickly and far from that villainous-looking pack as possible when…”

Jesse, to Hanzo’s utter amusement, turned out to be a good story teller. Just another amazing trait to be written into his account.

Lucio was a good companion, and as it appeared later, a musical one, too. He encouraged Jesse to sing with him, all different kinds of songs coming up to their minds. Hanzo didn’t like to sing, and thankfully no one pushed him to do it. He was just sitting there, looking at the human and the hobbit singing and dancing together, starry night sky high above them, somewhat accompanying them in their two-person party.  He was a one-man audience, smile showing up on his face each time Jesse took advantage of Lucio singing and send him crooked smiles of his.

It was a goof place, Hobbiton. Full of kind souls, which didn’t seem to be lost at all.

Not like he and Jesse.

 

Hanzo liked forests. No matter how much he would like to forget about that place, they resembled home. To some extent. He and his brother would spend hours wandering around the woods, playing hide-and-seek or other silly games children usually play.

But then they couldn’t go together for such trips anymore, Hanzo in the glimpse of an eye loaded with responsibilities towards the elders in the family and most of the elves around it.

“Hey hon, are you okay?” Jesse asked with concern, fairly tanned hand reaching out to his own. A calloused thumb stroked gently over it, a smile appearing on elf’s face in a response.

He probably won’t say it aloud, but he adored the place they currently were in. In their relationship. Hanzo wasn’t a romantic or an emotional type of an elf. He much more preferred to remain distanced, to have an ability to look objectively on things.

However, when it went to that particular, freckled human, he was getting sentimental very quickly. Casual hand holding. Sharing personal space. Spontaneous hugging and touching. He had never considered himself to be touched starved but Jesse had this strange effect on him, he was literally taking some unknown parts of him out, to the daylight.

And so they were now standing somewhere in the middle of evergreen woods, holding hands, nature singing its song all around them in quiet choir.

“I am fine, Jesse. Let’s go, shall we?”

Actually, he would love to stay in that place for a moment or two longer, but he knew they couldn’t. Sun was slowly setting and forests tended to get dangerous at the night time. Endangering Jesse was the last thing he intended to do.

 

It was actually difficult to choose a way. When you don’t have a place to go, you don’t really know where to come next. And so they had already seen The Hills of Evendim, The Blue Mountains, Weather Hills and even Rivendell. They wandered all about these lands, probably seeing all of possible Hills and Downs out there.

Jesse had enough of northern lands, as he put it. He wanted to see more places resembling his home. Or maybe rather a place of origin, since he didn’t really have a place he could call home.

Finally, they agreed on coming south, the lands of Rohan their next destination. Maybe somewhere out there they will find a place to stay for good. It was a land of green, close to mountains and not so far away from the ocean.

Hanzo had never seen it. And Jesse, in all his ridiculousness and kindness, had sworn to him he would take him there. The ocean is amazing, he said. It’s mesmerizing, full of inner but cold kind of beauty, he said. You’ll love it, he said. And took his hand into his own.

Hanzo wanted to believe him. He also wanted to hold him closely and kiss him dearly, cherishing him as if he was his own, private moon.

 

“I wouldn’t guess you’ll be here,” his voice was steady, yet somewhat distant. It’s been a while since he had met somebody from the past and he was not really prepared for such a… casual meeting.

“You know her, Jesse?”

“I’m Angela,” the woman said, being nothing but polite and kind to both of them.

They stumble upon her in a small village in the Rohan lands, locals sticking to her as if she was some kind of a goddess. Jesse was curious what was making such a flurry on the market, so naturally he went to check, Hanzo silently following him.

“And you are?” she asked kindly, her voice giving Hanzo well known signs.

“Hissaeldir. And you’re a half-elven.”

“You sure are straightforward, aren’t you?” a little smirk on her face, not really a sign of displeasure nor fondness. Amusement, maybe? Hanzo wasn’t sure. “Yes, my mother was one of your kind.”

“When I was little, there were these people taking care of me, and Angela would come over from time to time, somewhat checking on us and our health.”

“You’re a medicine woman?”

“You can say so,” she nodded, looking at herbs in one of the booth. “The knowledge is power and I like using this power to make people’s lives easier.”

“How honorably of you,” Hanzo sneered, such acts of kindness way too suspicious for his liking.

“No need to be so cynical, Hissaeldir,” Angela said without changing her tone, some herbs landing in her basket. “Though maybe it is a trait of your kin.”

“Isn’t it your trait as well, then?”

“I chose mortality,” her bright eyes were beady, deeply knowing and understanding somehow, making Hanzo slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t show it, though. He remained as calm and collected as before. “You may think immortality is a gift but I find it a burden.”

“Same old Angela, as fearless of death as I remember,” Jesse interrupted, changing the atmosphere. Making it somewhat lighter. With a tinge of melancholy.

“I can’t say the same about you, Jesse. Just look at you!” the woman put her basket aside, taking Jesse face into her hands and squeezing his cheeks as if he was mere a kid. “You’ve grown so much since… when was even the last time we’ve seen each other?”

“No idea, quite a bit I guess.”

“Time is really passing by, isn’t it?” her voice changed, now indicating some kind of fondness and nostalgia.  “But ah, where are my manners! Would you like to come over? I can only be guessing but you seem to be travelling a lot, and I know from my own experience that all of the travelers are often tired and hungry. What do you say about stewed vegetables and some tea?”

 

“Hey, hon?” Jesse asked, his voice almost inaudible and yet incredible loud in the silence of the night. “Are you fond of Angela?”

“I can’t say I particularly dislike her,” he answered honestly, laying perfectly still in his pallet. “But I am not sure I trust her much. Don’t know why exactly, though. Why?”

“Out of curiosity. And actually, I get what you mean.”

“Really?”

“When I was maybe four or five, that group of mercenaries took me in, the shabby orphan, and tried to actually give a place I could call home. They were kind to me, helping with basic stuff the kid can have troubles with and such. However, they were extraordinary attendants. They were teaching me kinda dangerous things. You need to survive, kiddo. You have to be self-sufficient, boy. Stuff like that.”

Jesse’s voice was light but Hanzo could clearly feel the emotional luggage he was carrying with those memories. He was familiar with the feeling, too. Way too well.

“And then, one time this tall, elegant lady would come, asking me all kinds of questions, pocking me in all possible places and stuff. And after what seemed like an eternity, she would give me a smelly mixture to drink. I didn’t want to do it. And so she tricked me, telling me it’s an initiation. To be a part of a group. I believed her and drunk that thing. It tasted awful.”

Jesse smirked, possibly fond of a memory of his young self.

“When she told me she lied, I literally wanted to punch her, cry and run away. I really did. And I almost succeeded, without punching part. That one guy, Gabriel, stopped me from running away. Then he scolded Angela, telling her it was unfair to trick me. That she should finally give up her noisy tendency to lie and to hid the truth when things get tough. To be able to confront reality as it is. And some other things I can’t remember.”

“What I wanted to say by bringing this is that Angela has good intentions, but sometimes uses wrong ways in bringing them to life. She has her pride, probably coming from the fact her mother was an elf. It may tingle the wrong nerves if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I think I understand.” And then Hanzo rolled onto his side, Jesse’s eyes amber in the moonlight. Filled with emotions, fondness and devotion the strongest ones.

 

Angela, as it appeared, was a constant traveler, just as they were. She was moving from place to place, wanting to use her knowledge and help those in need. And, as she put it, the number of people which needed medical attention was even higher than she had expected. She had little to carry with herself, believing in people’s  good intentions and hospitality.

Hanzo wasn’t sure he wanted to be as hopeful as she was, but didn’t comment on her attitude. He let her be as she was, only showing his gratitude for letting him and Jesse stay in her-but-not-exactly-her small cottage on the outskirts.

She asked his about his condition, bright eyes carefully watching his prosthetics. He assured her he was fine, and so were his limbs, and then no more questions regarding his well being were asked. Angela only dared to mention Jesse and his health later on, remembering him as a kid prone to get sick.

Then Jesse emerged from the another room, carrying his belongings in one hand and a bowl with food in the other, the leftovers all around his mouth. He seemed rather hurt by the heard assumption his health didn’t improve over the years.

However, Hanzo had to admit to himself, his pose was hilarious and expression amusing. He couldn’t help but chuckle, Angela smiling on the view as well.

“I am perfectly fine, Angela. I survived all those years without your medical care and I will survive from now on.”

“If you say so,” she said heartwarmingly, friendly smile on her face as she approached him. “But I’ll sleep better knowing you’re rather prepared for worse times.”

She gave him a bunch of herb-mixtures, as well as spare compresses for open wounds. He thanked her, looking a bit embarrassed and wiping his mouth as she was carefully packing her gift.

“Where are you going now, if I can ask?”

“I dunno, Hanzo?” Jesse asked innocently, as if Hanzo was the one to decide where should they come next.

“Somewhere south, for sure. Maybe southern west. Somebody gave me a promise and I’m anticipating its execution.”

The smile quirked on his face, Jesse’s face brightening as well, a huge goofy grin on it as Angela finished packing stuff up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was and still am surprised by the positive feedback I got on _The Fellowship of Lost Souls_ and I wanted to thank everyone who encouraged me to write the second part! I don't know if there is gonna be the third one, however I already have a few ideas of sort for some random scenes so who knows! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading my piece, I appreciate every kudo & comment ♡


End file.
